Report 30
Report #30 Skillset: Sacraments Skill: Hallowedground Org: Celestines Status: Rejected Aug 2008 Furies' Decision: We do not feel ghost needs to be stopped in this way and has existing limitations on its use, especially when used against Celestians in particular. Problem: Currently, ghost bypasses all obstacles, isn't stopped by barrier, eye sigils, and the form can be retained for as long as needed. The only thing ghosts can't do is walk ONTO deep water. Solution #1: Hallowedground rips the unholy ghosts from phase when it is cast and on tic. In return, Hallowedground costs four power making ghost easier to use in 'uh-oh' situations and leaving hallowedground a more strategic option Player Comments: ---on 8/14 @ 21:30 writes: Doesn't "having the option to raise deepwater to stop ghost movement" already give Celest a major advantage in fighting Necromancers, versus either of the other possible opponents? Do you really need a second method, allowing 3 out of the 5 guilds to easily prevent ghost from being useable? ---on 8/15 @ 15:08 writes: "having the option to raise deepwater in a melded demesne and in the direction they will run as standing on deepwater when a ghost does nothing" is a more accurate description of it. Are you familiar with deluge and how long it lasts? It's hardly a counter. ---on 8/15 @ 21:36 writes: I am familiar with deluge, yes. And, frankly, that's why I think it's pretty good as far as counters go: It's certainly not "100%," but if they're ghosting in the middle of a demesne (and not on the edge), it's much more of a counter than anybody else has got. I'm not really convinced that there needs to be another counter (which can be stacked with deluge to really stop ghost from ever being effective) limited to the same org (just like a "choke counter" limited specifically to Serenwilde had objections raised by both Celest and Magnagora). Ghost is far more effective against both Serenwilde and Glomdoring than against Celest as-is. ---on 8/16 @ 01:21 writes: Hallowed ground still isn't 100% effective to stop a ghost. At a cost of four power, it can't be used in every situation and a ghost can still get out before the tic. Ghost needs restrictions, there is no ifs ands or buts about it, and an increased cost to Hallowed ground providing that restriction is the perfect option both in a roleplay and mechanical sense. ---on 8/16 @ 06:51 writes: Ghost does not need any more further nerfs. There are an incredible amount of abilities which stop and/or prevent ghost from being used. ---on 8/17 @ 20:49 writes: I'd be interested to hear all the amazing ways to stop ghosting aside from a gigantic group pinning that person down and that person knowingly entering a deluged demesne. ---on 8/19 @ 16:20 writes: ---on 8/19 @ 16:21 writes: Broken limbs, entanglements, any sort of Hindering stop Ghost. There is no need for further nerfing of Ghost as it is a very conditional use skill already. ---on 8/23 @ 22:09 writes: If anything, Ghost needs buffs, not nerfs